


I Can't Exist Within My Own Head So I Insist On Haunting Your Bed

by paintyouwings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chaptered, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, M/M, Pining, Smut, Sub!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, once again ill tag all the kinks and stuff as i update, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first it scared Harry. How could someone who got the privilege of touching Louis, in the way he's only dreamed of, hit him like that?! How could someone want to inflict pain on tiny gorgeous Louis?! But then he saw the way the other man got to hold Louis....got to rub his back and kiss his neck while whispering quietly into his ear, making Louis blush and preen happily. He wasn't scared anymore. No, he was jealous. He'd have Louis that way....Louis just had to teach him first"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written in my notes on my phone for the longest time so i just decided to post it. This is my first chaptered fic so I'm a little nervous about that. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it as the story progresses. There is no smut in this yet, but I do have quiteee a bit of knowledge( and a little bit of experience) with the BDSM lifesyle. Those "scenes" WILL be detailed, safe, and accurate, I can assure you that.  
> This is a "Prologue" I guess. I  
> don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from "Haunt//Bed" by The 1975

Louis hadn't always had the bruises. It hadn't started until a few months into Louis' relationship with his now ex boyfriend Liam. Louis would come home the next day after spending the night at Liam's looking fucked out and hidden in oversized jumpers and joggers. Harry started noticing them every time louis' shirt rode up as he reached for his favourite mug on the to shelf. He saw them peaking out the bottom in his pants everytime Louis walked into the kitchen in just a tshirt and pants.

He was sure Liam was abusing his best friend. That's the only explanation he could think of. It didn't make sense though. Liam treated Louis like he was the most precious thing in the world to him. Harry saw it. He wouldn't have been able to handle seeing Louis with another man otherwise. He was about to confront Louis about his suspicions when Louis announced that he had broken up with Liam. "We just weren't as compatible as I thought" was Louis' explanation as to why he ended the relationship.

Harry thought the bruises would stop now that Liam wasn't in the picture, but he was wrong. Louis started leaving the flat at odd hours of the night and coming back early in the mornings. Sometimes he wouldn't come back at all. He'd only send a quick "I'm fine. I'll be home later." in reply to Harry's constant texts and calls to his best friend.

Harry had had enough. He was tired of not knowing why or how the most important person in the world to him was getting those injuries. He had to do something. So he decided, next time Louis snuck out, he was going to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I have to set the plot in motion first so please be patient. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy this update

Walking just far enough behind Louis as to not draw attention to himself, Harry follows the smaller boy down an unfamiliar part of town. Among different boutiques and a video store, there is a big house that seems to be used as a business. There is a neon 'OPEN' sign hanging from the door and the driveway seems to be doubled as a parking lot. There is a figure of a man who seems to be waiting for someone on the steps of the house. The man looks up when he hears Louis' footsteps coming towards him. "Hello love!" Harry hears an all too familiar voice call to Louis. He sees Louis wave at the man then jog up the stairs and right into the man's arms. Liam. 

Harry is seething. How dare the man who used to leave those bruises on the boy who holds his heart just stand there and act like everything is normal. Not to mention how Louis seems so relaxed around the taller man. 

Without even realizing it, Harry finds himself stomping up the steps towards the former couple. "Get your bloody hands off him!" He yells to Liam, having both boys spring apart at his angry tone. "Harry! What the hell are you doing here?!" Louis asks him, walking towards Harry and looking baffled. When Louis is close enough, Harry grabs his upper arm and pulls Louis behind him and out of Liam's sight. "Don't you ever get near him again Liam or I swear I'll report you to the police" Harry warns Liam, his voice a low angry tone. "Report me? What the hell are you talking about mate?!" Liam asks over Louis' whines of protest. This seems to upset Harry more as his eyes and tone grow angrier "I saw the bruises Liam! How fucking dare you lay a hand on Louis! How dare you!" At that, Louis goes still and quiet behind him. "That's none of your business Harry! Louis wanted it! He's a consenting adult!" Liam defends himself. 

At this, Harry explodes. "you're saying he WANTED to get beaten by his boyfriend?! He WANTED those bruises all over his body?!" When Harry focuses his eyes on Liam, he sees the look oh horror on the other man's face. "L-Louis....you haven't told him?" Liam asks in disbelief, trying to look past Harry to see Louis. "I was gonna tell him, Liam. I was! Just....never got around to it" Louis says with a shrug. "What is going on?! You were gonna tell me what, Louis?" "Look Harry.....Liam...he wasn't exactly my boyfriend...." "But....I saw how you guys were around each other...you were over at his flat more than you were at ours..." "Harry....there's just something's about my life you don't know about..." 

Harry felt his heart grow heavy. Louis was his best friend. They told each other everything. "If he wasn't your boyfriend then what is he?" Louis' cheeks go a bit pink and he looks from Liam to Harry before his eyes settle on the ground by his feet. "Liam is...was my Dom..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while yeah? I promise I have a good reason for making y'all wait this long. 
> 
> I was in a rehab center at the beginning of the year for an eating disorder, depression, and self harm. I got out a few weeks ago but I've been working on getting into a routine and eating right and getting used to my meds. I'm doing a lot better but I'm still struggling. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about starting this up and not finishing or doing anything with it really. I'm gonna try my best to finish this though. 
> 
> Sorry for another short chapter. I should be asleep but I couldn't so I thought I would write this up and post what I have. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

"A Dom? What the hell does that even mean?" Harry was so confused. He'd never heard that term before in his life.   
"Liam was my Dom, Harry. My dominant. You know? Like dominant/submissive BDSM stuff?"  
Louis answered with a nervous giggle.   
Harry wasn't exactly a prude. Sure, the 18 year old hadn't exactly had sex before, but that was only because he's a hopeless romantic. (He's been waiting for the day Louis comes barging into their flat and confessing his undying love for Harry. Then they could spend the rest of their lives adopting a whole football team's worth of tiny babies and all that other lovey dovey crap Nicholas Sparks writes about.) Sure, he'd seen his fair share of porn, but once he came across a twink being extended in the air by this bulky older man with what looked like some sort of medieval torture machine, he'd quickly exit out of the video and stayed far away from those scary tags.   
"So....you like being hit and tortured then?" Harry asked, turning pale at the thought. Liam snorted behind him, but Harry just chose to ignore the other man's existence.   
"It's nothing like that Harry! Now if you don't mind, Liam was just about to introduce me to his friend who also happens to be a dominant. I'll see you back at home, H."  
"Louis, I can't let you do this!" Harry yelled, grabbing onto Louis' forearm. Harry looked like he was about to puke or pass out right there on the steps of the BDSM club. Louis was concerned for his friend, he really was, but he also hadn't been able to sleep or concentrate much since breaking things off with Liam. He knew he needed someone to take full control over him. He needed to relax and just let go, but it looked like Harry wasn't gonna let him go.   
"Okay." Louis said. "If it'll make you feel better about the situation, you can come sit in on a scene. We'll have to ask Zayn if he's okay with it but it shouldn't be a problem."   
"Y-you mean watch you have some sort of weird sex with someone?!" Harry squeaked out.   
"Look. It's not what you think it is. I think it'll be good for you to watch so you can see that Lou isn't in any danger" Liam told Harry, finally speaking up.   
"Come on sweetie." Louis said, pulling his arm out of Harry's grasp and grabbing his hand instead. And really, Harry was powerless to Louis and quickly followed him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's been an even longer time, huh?  
> I know last time I updated, I told y'all that I was getting better. Well, these past few months I've been getting my medication changed every so often and it's been affecting me. I also started college again so that's been time consuming. 
> 
> I'll try and update more, I promise. 
> 
> This is just something I typed up really fast while waiting on my psychiatrist. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. Or even just tell me to give up on this story if you want lol

The inside of the building was nothing like Harry expected. To be honest, he was mentally preparing himself to see people walking around in full body leather suits with matching whips hanging from their hands, but no. The place looked exactly like a normal house, just with a little office area where the living room should be.  
Louis, who was still holding his larger hand loosely in his own smaller one, was walking just a step ahead of him right alongside Liam. Liam had his arm wrapped around Louis' waist, and was currently whispering into his ear, making Louis giggle in the way that made Harry's knees weak. It was no secret that Harry was jealous of Liam (and every other boy Louis brought home).  
Louis wasn't oblivious. He knew Harry had a crush on him since the moment they met nearly a year ago. It was Harry's first year at uni, and Louis' second. Louis, who's flatmate had just graduated the year before, was now stuck in his two bedroom two bath flat by himself. He had put up a few fliers around the school and met with some potential flatmates, but none of them seemed right. Louis was just about ready to give in and call back this bulky looking fella who thought America football was better than REAL footie (scoff), when the sweet sounding nervous first year -who introduced himself as "Uh...Harry...um...Harry Styles..I'm calling about the extra room in your flat?.." -called. After being on the phone for a few minutes, Harry had relaxed and charmed Louis so much, he agreed to letting Harry move in without even meeting him first. Harry came over that weekend with his mother, step father, and sister to move in, and they'd been best friends ever since. That didn't mean Louis never noticed the way Harry would look at him when he walked out of his room in just his tight pants. Or the way his sweet Harry would turn rude and cold when Louis brought a good looking boy home. Sure, Louis may have had a crush on Harry too, but Harry was young and Louis had...needs. 

Liam and Louis, with Harry in tow, walked right up to what Harry assumed was the front desk, and greeted the man behind it. "Hello there young Niall! All good?" Louis greeted with a cheerful voice. "Louis! Liam! Curly kid I've never seen before! How are you lot doing on this fine evening?" "We're doing great, Niall. Is Zayn here yet?" Liam asked, while Louis just looked down and smiled to himself. Harry frowned. "He just got here actually. He's waiting for you in room three, Louis" Niall responded with a knowing smirk.  
Blushing, Louis replied, "actually can you ring him and ask him to come meet us in the greeting area? I have a question to ask him..."  
"Sure thing. Hold on," Niall said, grabbing his desk phone and punching in a code followed by the pound sign and the number three. "Zayn, mate! Your sub has just arrived, but he'd like to have a word with you first.....okay mate. Yeah he's here in the lobby with Liam and someone else...no I don't know. Just get out here, yeah?" Niall said into the phone, then "he's on his way" when he hung up.  
Just then, a man emerged from the door labeled '3'. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a casual blue button up shirt, sleeves folded at his elbows revealing a whole sleeve of tattoos on one of his arms, and a few scattered ones on his other. His black hair was styled up into a quiff with just one loose strand of hair falling onto his forehead. Harry hated him immediately.  
"Liam, hey!" the new man, obviously Zayn, walked up to Liam, engulfing him in a hug. When he pulled away, his eyes found Louis, who Harry had been watching this entire time. As soon as Louis had seen Zayn, Harry noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as he smiled and bit his lip nervously. Louis never got shy. Did Harry mention that he hated Zayn? Well he didn't know the man, but he hated him.  
"You must be Louis. Hello. You're stunning!" Zayn said to Louis while pulling him into a hug as well.  
"Hi!", Louis squeaked out. Really, Harry hated Zayn, "Nice to finally meet you, Zayn! You're more gorgeous than Liam let on."  
Zayn laughed, a pleased smile on his face. Harry nearly puked. "I'm sure Liam just wanted to keep you to himself is all" it was then that Zayn noticed Harry's presence. "So..who's this? Your new sub, Liam?" God, Harry wanted to strangle him with that stupid perfect piece of hair.  
"This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Zayn. This is my flatmate slash best friend, Harry. He followed me here tonight without me knowing and I hadn't exactly told him I was living this lifestyle. He's worried and I was wondering if you're okay with it, if he can just sit in on this scene? I figured since it's our first scene together and we're just trying to get a feel for each other that it wouldn't really be a big deal if he watched....only if you're okay with it though, obviously" Louis got out nervously and quickly. Zayn took a moment to study Louis' face then turned and studied Harry's as well. Harry must've looked as unsettled as he felt because after a short moment he replied. "Sure. I don't have a problem with it. We won't be doing a full scene so....yeah. He can sit in."  
"Great! Thank you, Zayn. So...shall we?" Louis said, pointing in the general direction of the room.  
"Come on love. See you later Li!" Zayn said, holding his hand out towards Louis, "let's go on in then, beautiful."  
Yep. Harry hated Zayn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that I needed to write before I got into the good stuff.  
> It's 2:30 am where I am and I'm drunk and sleepy.  
> Sorry for being such a crappy updater/writer.  
> I promise I'll do better as soon as the semester ends in two weeks.

Together, the three of them walked into room three. Zayn looked confident and relaxed, Louis looked nervous and giddy, but Harry...Harry looked scared and a little (A LOT) jealous. He couldn't even look at Zayn's arm wrapped around louis. He didn't know how he was gonna handle seeing them in a...compromising position.

When they entered the room, Zayn opened the door and ushered Harry and Louis in. After they were both in the room, he closed the door and turned towards them, his gaze fixated on Louis.

"So Louis...do you really want your friend in here? I just want you as comfortable as possible, and if you're worried about hurting his feelings, just tell me and I have no problem kicking him out for you" Zayn said to Louis, acting as if Harry couldn't hear them even though he was right there.

"That's very sweet of you, Zayn, but I'm definitely fine with HArry staying. As if he would actually leave me here anyway" Louis said, looking from Zayn to HArry with a fond expression on his face.

"Okay babe. I was just making sure. You're gorgeous and I just really want this to work.

That comment made the bile in Harry's throat rise again. This Zayn character was really giving off a bad vibe. It had nothing to do with the fact that Harry was completely jealous of him. Nope. Not at all.

"So, shall we get to it then?" Zayn asked Louis, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

Louis nodded quickly, then turned to Harry. "Harry, babe, you can sit on that couch there....and please, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, you can leave the room whenever you feel like it. I won't be upset or hurt. I promise." Louis said while guiding Harry to the black leather couch that was pressed against the wall, facing the bed. 

When Harry was seated, Louis leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead. He then whispered a quiet "I love you, H." to Harry before smiling at him.

Harry then sat alone and scared while watching Louis walk away from him and into the arms of a man that was definitely not Harry. With every step Louis took across the room, Harry felt his heart shattering into pieces. This was going to be a long night...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there. It's been a while huh? 

I don't even know if anyone is even interested in me continuing this but I think y'all deserve a bit of an explanation.

I've been in and out of rehab for the last year. I'm doing better this time around but who know. I'm trying my hardest though. It's been a few months and so far so good. 

I've been thinking about this story a lot and even though I'm officially out of the 1D fandom, I'm still willing to revive this story if anyone is still interested. I have signed up for a Gallavich gift exchange in hopes of keeping my mind off other things though so I won't start working on this until after that's done. 

If you have any questions or concerns about this story or if anyone is ever having similar struggles and want someone to talk to I've made a new tumblr udontfuckangie.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not so please comment and give kudos if you wanna see more of this story. I should be updating soon if people want to read this.


End file.
